To generate data on arginine/citrulline/orthinine metabolsim using a labeled amino acid infusion approach which will provide the information necessary to develop a kinetic model. To use complex labeled amino acids to test the validity of the model previously generated. These data will serve as phase 1 in a complex set of diet studies to be carried out subsequently, beginning with an investigation of an arginine-free diet.